


The Things I Do For You

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, Marking, Post-Canon, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: The Bahamut lies still, having never moved on Rabanastre and Ivalice can finally heal.Larsa has managed to dissuade Vayne from war, but can they find each other again?
Relationships: Larsa Ferrinas Solidor/Vayne Carudas Solidor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	The Things I Do For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



> In which Larsa brought Vayne back from the brink before the worst happened.

Fireworks brightened the nightsky above Archades, flowers of all the colors of the rainbow blooming in the dark.

The people celebrated peace and a new beginning.

Vayne Carudas Solidor, 12th Emperor of Archadia looked every inch a sovereign as he watched the festivities from the window. He wore his regalia with ease, standing tall even with the heavy coronation robes bearing down on him. They did not shrink him as they had Gramis in his final years. Silk and satin and gold flowed down his form like a river of decadence. The crown rested easily upon his head, standing out all the more for the contrast with his dark locks. His hair had been braided back to keep it out of his eyes for the ceremony, giving Larsa an unobstructed view of the deep frown on his face. He wore little else as of late, and Larsa could feel it even if Vayne masked it with pleasantries and diplomatic smiles for others.

“What a sight this would have been for our late father,” Vayne said. “To be survived by two of his sons he so liked to pit against one another. He would be loathe to find me on that throne.”

Larsa was not sure what to say to that. He wanted to protest, but there was no denying this family had been little that deserved the name. Perhaps now, it could be different.

Vayne must have seen the look on unease of his face, for he removed the circlet from his head and set it out of sight into a drawer.

“It must trouble you too, to see me so.”

There was a bitterness in Vayne’s voice.

No matter what Vayne had done, and Larsa could see his reasons despite all revulsion in him at the acts, he had never lost hope that he would step back from that edge of insanity. Larsa had no desire of that throne, or a Dynast King enforcing House Solidor’s rule over the entire world. He wanted peace for Ivalice, a mankind marching forward together, not trade the downcast rule of Occuria for yet another tyrant.

He wanted his brother.

“I would be sad to see you gone, rather than that,” Larsa said then.

“Even with how I have doomed Archadia, and so you? Now that our enemies have seen my faltering, they will be emboldened. How do you propose we will defend the Empire now that the Bahamut does not serve as a deterrence?”

“You’ve doomed nothing.”

“In ceding Dalmasca, I have only encouraged more provinces to rise up and demand the same for themselves. When people see me, they see a weak Emperor and so a weak Empire. Do you believe Rozarria will stay her hands? Do not think that this is over.”

“It can be over if you wish for it to be over. You stay your hands, brother. Let the peace be just that, that is no weakness. Speak no more of enemies.”

“If only it were so easy, Larsa,” Vayne said and he knelt down in front of him. The heavy robes rustled with the movement.

“If Gabranth and his brother decide to take back Landis, will you have me give that too? One by one, until we are back to nothing more than one simple city? Should we hand Archades over at the end? When is it enough for you, brother?”

“Do not think the worst of people,” Larsa said softly.

Vayne sighed.

“Everything I did, I did for Archadia. I did for _you_ ,” Vayne whispered, his breath hot upon Larsa’s face. If it was anyone else, perhaps there would be a desperation in his voice, but Vayne would not show that much, not even to him. Vayne’s hands felt large and warm upon his face as he cradled it carefully and Larsa leaned into the touch. It had felt like an eternity since his brother held him, looked at him like that. He had had but little interest in anything but his ambitions, the wars he so bitterly fought, both in the open and behind drawn curtains and heavy palace doors.

Larsa had so missed that touch.

And Larsa had been so, so worried he had lost that forever. Had lost his brother forever, the brother he knew could be kind. If not to the world, then at least to him.

“I did not ask it of you,” Larsa answered and placed his hands upon Vayne’s. “Do you know me so little, to think I would wish for the world to burn? Did I not make it clear? Or do you simply not care?”

“There is little I care more for in the world but what you would have of me,” Vayne said quietly and Larsa’s heart beat faster at that. Vayne let his hands drop down to Larsa’s waist, so fragile and small beneath them and pulled him closer. Larsa let him.

“But what you would have of me is folly.”

“And yet you listened,” Larsa breathed.

“More fool I,” Vayne said with a smile and Larsa thought it might be the first real one he saw on his face for a long time.

“No, you did the right thing. Should you lose yourself again, know that I will not stay my sword then. Even I can only forgive so much,” Larsa warned him. He prayed it would never come to this. The last months had not only shown him the kindness and goodness in people like the Lady Ashe, it had also shown him the worst parts of his own kin.

And still, Larsa could not bring himself to hate him. No, far from that.

Larsa leaned forward then, pressing a short kiss to Vayne’s lips. The corners of his mouth curled into a smile as he heard his breath catch at that. It had not been his imagination then, the attention his brother had shown him before they had drifted apart.

“And know that this would break my heart,” Larsa whispered and Vayne closed his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together.

“So do not,” Larsa said. “I know you can be a good man, brother.”

Small arms found their way around Vayne’s neck. Larsa gasped out quietly when Vayne pulled him against his solid body with not a moment’s hesitation.

Their bond had always been a troublesome thing, touches lingering far longer than was proper, sleeping in one bed well beyond years where such a thing would be acceptable and a love that was not only one brothers should show one another.

After nearly losing Vayne, Larsa no longer felt like denying himself.

“Do you still,” Vayne began and Larsa felt him tighten his embrace.

“Always,” Larsa whispered back.

He tugged at Vayne’s hand then and pulled him deeper into the chambers, to the large oaken bed he had at times visited when he was younger and nightmares plagued him, or when he simply missed his brother. Vayne had always held him when he asked for it.

Larsa meant for him to show him more than that, tonight.

It was a little difficult to move in his own robes, restrictive as they were. Vayne picked him up with ease and gathered him in his arms to carry him the rest of the way.

Larsa did not let go of Vayne’s neck when he was set upon the soft covers and pulled him down with him. Vayne steadied himself above him with a hand near Larsa’s head. His eyes were so dark when they looked upon Larsa and he had to swallow.

His fingers ran through Vayne’s hair and slowly undid the braid until his hair fell down, framing his softening gaze like a curtain. It hid Larsa’s face as Vayne leaned down and claimed his brother’s mouth, making him moan when his tongue pressed between his lips.

“You looked magnificent before that altar,” Larsa breathed as Vayne slowly opened his robes, pulled them down his shoulders. He easily lifted Larsa off the bed to remove the outer layer and dropped it down the floor.

“You do not need to be Dynast King, brother,” Larsa continued, his voice trailing of into a needy whine as Vayne sucked a mark into his now exposed neck. Already his cock was straining against his breeches, uncomfortable and anticipating. “You need only be yourself.”

“Would that was enough,” Vayne muttered, his lips hot against Larsa’s pale skin. Shudders ran through Larsa’s body he could not suppress as Vayne pushed his silken tunic up, exposing him to the air and his hands on him.

“’tis enough for me,” Larsa said and his heart beat a little faster at the content sigh Vayne made at that. Vayne unwrapped him as one would a gift and Larsa figured that he might as well be a present. For his proper coronation, for coming back from that abyss, for a brighter future.

“You are enough,” he said again and pulled Vayne down, kissing him again. He could not get enough of that taste, dark and hot and still tasting faintly of the wine from the banquet. Larsa’s own hands grew restless and he unfastened Vayne’s robe, his brother putting up no resistance. It joined Larsa’s own one on the floor, quickly forgotten as movements grew more erratic and greedy.

Vayne’s breath hitched when Larsa’s hand pressed against him, groping against his cock growing heavy between his legs. Larsa stifled a cry when Vayne pulled him forward by his thighs and rested his large form between his legs. His cheeks blushed faintly and then more when he felt their cocks press against each other through layers of silk and he wished them gone. He could not suppress his whimper when Vayne moved slowly, deliberately.

“Enough for you to give me this?”

“Anything,” he breathed and Vayne cursed softly at that. Vayne’s hands were so large on him and it felt like they were everywhere and Larsa wanted, needed more.

“Please,” he whimpered as Vayne kissed his way down his chest, leaving a trail of raised gooseflesh and red marks. Larsa hoped they would show for a while. Even if Vayne would not leave them where anyone else could see, Larsa wanted them there, beneath his clothes. A lasting reminder that his brother was not lost to him.

Vayne reached the waistband of his trousers and Larsa prayed he would pull them down as his body felt aflame for the touches. But his brother only gave him a wicked smile before going lower, pressing his lips against the thin silk fabric, kissing Larsa’s thighs though it. Larsa’s voice grew raspy, his moans louder as Vayne finally, finally placed his mouth over his cock and sucked it through the wet fabric. Even like this, it felt so good that Larsa felt his head swim and the feeling in his groin swell.

Vayne did not stop him from thrusting up, licking over his cock still trapped by that accursed silk. Larsa bucked beneath him, arching his back as sweat matted his hair and tunic to his skin.

“Please,” he begged again and Vayne finally pulled down his breeches, helping Larsa struggle out of them, nude now save for the tunic still clinging to his skin. Vayne looked up at him with a hunger in his eyes and for as carefully he had undressed him before, now nearly ripped the offending fabric off him. Larsa shuddered at the show of force.

His thoughts trailed off as he finally felt Vayne’s warm lips on his cock, swallowing him down easily. They were damp at the base of it, and Larsa cried out when he came undone at that, spilling down Vayne’s throat as his thighs clamped down on his head from both sides. His brother took it with no complaint.

Even out of breath as he was, Larsa could already feel growing warmer again at the sight of Vayne licking over his lips when he sat upright again. Larsa could hear him groan as he spread his legs wider, opening, inviting.

“I want you,” he said again, tugging at Vayne’s remaining clothing. They got rid of it with fumbling and sweaty and hasty hands and it excited Larsa that it was wanting him that had Vayne in such impatience.

“I would not hurt you,” Vayne said softly and Larsa had to swallow at the feeling of his hard cock pressing against his bare thigh, pulsing and hot. Larsa wanted it more than anything.

“You would not,” Larsa moaned as Vayne moved, dragging his heavy erection over his brother’s, already stiffened again. Small hands held onto large shoulders as Larsa braced himself with a deep breath as he felt fingers press against him, slicked with the contents of a potion left carelessly uncapped on the covers.

“Be kind with me then,” he whimpered, slowly moving back against the still finger in him. He held his eyes open with some effort, searching Vayne’s as it pressed deeper. Larsa lifted his hips off the covers to meet the sensation, but Vayne held him steady with a warm hand against his hips. A thumb gently stroked his stomach, and Vayne showered Larsa’s face with kisses to distract him from the still odd feeling.

“I know you can be… show me,” he asked, gasping out less in pain than in pleasure as Vayne pressed another finger into them, fucking him open as Larsa slowly grew more used to the intrusion, craving more of it.

Vayne hissed as Larsa reached out for his cock, heavy and warm, running down his hands over it, slicked with the contents of the potion. He could not reach around it, and that only excited him more.

His brother was so much larger than him, stronger still but he contently let Larsa push him back, straddle his lap. Larsa tried to still his own breathing, his heart hammering away in his chest. Vayne held him close as Larsa seated himself on his cock, crying out from the intense pressure.

“Slowly,” Vayne said, a tremor in his voice and his eyes so full of open want that it made Larsa’s knees go weak. He sank down deeper, both of them shuddering. He held onto Vayne as he began moving his hips, his cock not even halfway in and yet it felt like spearing him already. Larsa welcomed the feeling.

The first time Vayne met him, Larsa shouted in surprise. His cock slipped deep and Larsa’s head fell forward, pressing against Vayne’s neck as he cried out. Vayne grasped his chin with one hand hand and tilted his head back to make Larsa look at him. There was a desire in his eyes that made Larsa’s breath come in stuttered gasps when he could find it.

His thighs trembled as he fucked himself on Vayne’s cock, his brother’s thrusts slowly coming in harder, deeper until Larsa could barely hang on. He clenched down on him when he felt Vayne bottom out, rubbing against something so sensitive in him with every movement. His fingers tightened on Vayne's shoulders and his brother kissed his forehead gently.

They moved together easily, matching their rhythm, a maddening tempo that threatened to undo Larsa.

“You feel so good,” Larsa whimpered, pressing wet kisses against Vayne’s neck. Vayne groaned at that and caught his lips in a rough, passionate kiss, claiming Larsa’s mouth as easily as he took his body.

Larsa cried into the kiss when he came, clamping down hard on his brother’s cock deep inside him. He shuddered and trembled as Vayne fucked him through it. The sensation was almost too much when it ebbed, but Larsa shook his head as Vayne made to lift him off.

“I want you to,” he said, looking into Vayne’s eyes, his gaze cloudy with lust and love.

It was overwhelming as Vayne took his pleasure from Larsa’s tired body, but his brother’s ragged, hot breath against his skin and the way he moaned when he spilled in him made it all worth it.

He felt sluggish when Vayne carefully placed him back on the bed, moaning again when his cock slipped out of him. The flush on his cheeks brightened when he felt the seed run down his thighs. Once he felt like his legs could hold him again, he would have to bathe. Maybe Vayne would like to, too… A small laugh escaped him and he buried his face in Vayne’s neck, felling giddy and light-hearted and happy.

Vayne held him gently as their breathing calmed and Larsa ran his hand over muscles beading with sweat. Larsa felt a deep comfort for having had him so close, knowing that there would always be a part of Vayne with him no matter what happened.

The night was dark now, the last fireworks having ebbed down without either of them noticing, their world narrowed down to each other.

Larsa was glad that when the sun would rise the next day, it would be over a new Ivalice.


End file.
